powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
The Fate of Lightspeed
The Fate Of Lightspeed is the two-part finale of Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue. Synopsis Queen Bansheera begins a ceremony which will release all of the demons from the shadow world to Earth. Her forces take control of the Omega Megazord and the Lifeforce Megazord. The Rangers escape a raid on the Aquabase, destroy both Megazords, storm the Skull Cavern, and defeat Queen Bansheera once and for all. Plot Part I In the desert, Ryan is exploring the tomb that the demons were freed from and finds the recent engraving of the golden key that he heard about from the Sorcerer. Upon touching it, the runes around him glow and the key produces an image showing Ryan that the shadow world is full of demons that are waiting to escape during the next eclipse. At the Aquabase, Ms. Fairweather reports that the Omega Megazord is under repair but for now only the Lifeforce Megazord is operational. As Joel points out that Bansheera will be desperate for revenge since the destruction of Diabolico and Olympius, Ryan appears on the monitor much to everyone's surprise. He tells that Queen Bansheera is planning to release all the demons from the shadow world when suddenly the signal cuts out. Back in the tomb, Ryan notices a cold wind when suddenly Queen Bansheera herself appears! She tells Ryan that no-one is going to stop her as she kidnaps him and takes the key. The Rangers realize that Ryan has been captured and has probably been taken to Skull Cavern, and Carter decides to resue him in the Mobile Armored Vehicle despite everyone thinking its too dangerous. In Skull Cavern, Bansheera orders Ryan locked up and tells Jinxer its time to release the Batlings from the card he attached to the Lifeforce Megazord. Jinxer agrees and begins the spell. In the Zord Bay, the Batling Card glows green before releasing an army of Batlings into the base. Carter leaves in the Mobile Armored Vehicle, promising Dana he'll return with her brother. Ms. Fairweather enters the Zord Bay to quickly check things over but while she does she hears an unusual noise. Turning around, she turns on the lights to find herself face-to-face with countless Batlings as the Lifeforce Megazord (which has been boarded by the demons) activates. Escaping, she quickly tells Captain Mitchell what's going on as she's chased away. Mitchell orders a red alert. As alarms blare through the base, Dana and Joel exit the mess hall to be suddenly confronted by Batlings. Quickly getting over their surprise, they morph and begin fighting. As crew members run for their lives, security officers turn up with riot gear to try to control the evil creatures but are fought back as Chad and Kelsey arrive to provice back-up. In the middle of the battle, suddenly the whole base shudders. Entering the wrecked mess hall, Dana sees the Lifeforce Megazord exit the Zord Bay. Now under the complete control of the Batlings, the Megazord starts attacking the Aquabase itself. The four Rangers are unable to contend with the sheer numbers against them and retreat into Rescue Ops and shut the emergency hatches and reunite with Captain Mitchell and Ms. Fairweather before watching in horror as the Megazord topples over and destroys one of the pods. Ms. Fairweather asks Mitchell what his orders are, but the Captain, shell-shocked by what's happening, is unable to respond. Taking command, she orders a complete evacuation before the Lifeforce Megazord tears the whole place apart. The Batlings meanwhile have begun attacking the hatches with battering rams. Carter lands outside Skull Cavern and makes his way into the itimidating structure. Meanwhile the Rangers coordinate the evacuation of the Aquabase and soon there's only them and Ms. Fairweather remaining. They suddenly realize that Captain Mitchell is still in Rescue Ops. Heading back, they find him standing in the centre of the room as he comments that he's lost everything he ever worked for. Dana assures him he hasn't; he still has her and Ryan, and there's still people who are counting on him. This snaps Mitchell out of his daze and everyone goes to leave... when suddenly the Lifeforce Megazord attacks the tower they're all in and destroys the connecting tube, trapping them all inside. The Batlings are able to create a hole in the hatches and begin throwing explosives in, causing significant damage before it can be sealed. Although the Batlings have been cut off, the Rangers have no escape as the windows begin to crack. In Skull Cavern, Carter looks for Ryan before chancing upon Bansheera and a hoard of Batlings. Remaining unseen, he hears her proclaiming that soon all the destroyed demons will be released from the shadow world to overrun the Earth. Moving on, Carter finds Ryan chained up in front of a tomb and defeats his Batling guards. As he's released, Ryan tells Carter that Bansheera plans to open the portal to the shadow world during the next solar eclipse which is due to happen later that very day. The two decide to escape and figure out a plan, but are stopped when they hear Jinxer receiving orders from Bansheera to place the stones. He leaves with a troop of Batlings. As Bansheera returns, Ryan pretends to still be bound as Carter hides in an empty casket. As Bansheera boasts that her plans are about to come to fruitition, suddenly Carter's communicator goes off. Hearing this, Bansheera moves to investigate however Ryan frees himself and the two Rangers take Bansheera by surprise. She quickly sets some Batlings on them, and the two morph to fight them off. In Mariner Bay, as crews work to repair the Omega Megazord, Jinxer and his Batlings appear and take them by surprise before boarding the mecha. Carter and Ryan are defeated by the Batlings, as Bansheera shows them that she has gained controls of their zords and is using the Omega Megazord to place the stones needed for the ceremony to release the demons and congratulates Jinxer on a job well done. She then forcibly ejects the two Rangers from Skull Cavern. The Omega Megazord continues its mission, laying waste to Mariner Bay as it sets the stones while the Lifeforce Megazord continues its own assault on the Aquabase. In Rescue Ops, the trapped Rangers, Captain Mitchell and Ms. Fairweather see the cracks in the windows are getting severe as water starts to seep in. Part II As the team tries to find a way out, Ms. Fairweather surprises Joel by accepting to go out on a date with him. They find a shaftway which leads to the submarine, but unfortunately, it is filled with water. With the stones nearly in place, Queen Bansheera brings the Skull Cavern to Mariner Bay. The Rangers grabs some air cans and go diving through the shaftway towards the submarine bay. They make it into the submarine, but a Batling attacks prevent them from launching it. They launch a couple of torpedoes to fill the bay with water, which jogs them loose. Then they launch more torpedoes at the Lifeforce Megazord. The sub makes it out in time, as the Lifeforce Megazord and Aquabase explode behind them. Carter and Ryan have arrived at the city, and try to take out the Omega Megazord. Their firepower is not enough, so they bail out and launch the Mobile Armor Vehicle at the Megazord. The attack creates a magnificent explosion, and the Omega Megazord is destroyed. The stones have already been placed, and the ceremony begins. The Rangers all reunite and storm the Skull Cavern. As the Rangers fight Batlings, the Queen begins to open the tomb. Carter rushes towards the Queen.She blasts his helmet off, but he rushes again, and kicks her into the tomb. The Queen pulls Carter in, and she hangs onto him as he hangs onto a ledge. He urges his friends to close the lid tothe tomb. From the depths of the Shadow World, the spirit of Diabolico appears in front of the Queen. Instead of helping her, he blasts her into the Shadow World. The Rangers pull Carter out and close the lid. They make it out in time to see the Skull Cavern crumble. Sometime later, the Rangers all meet at the park to give up their morphers and resume normal lives. Ms. Fairweather shows up in a hot set of wheels to pick up Joel for their date. When a firetruck races by, the Rangers can't help but take off to the rescue. Cast *Sean Cw Johnson as Carter Grayson (Red Lightspeed Ranger) *Michael Chaturantabut as Chad Lee (Blue Lightspeed Ranger) *Keith Robinson as Joel Rawlings (Green Lightspeed Ranger) *Sasha Craig as Kelsey Winslow (Yellow Lightspeed Ranger) *Alison MacInnis as Dana Mitchell (Pink Lightspeed Ranger) *Rhett Fisher as Ryan Mitchell (Titanium Ranger) *Ron Rogge as Captain William Mitchell *Monica Louwerens as Angela Fairweather *Diane Salinger as Queen Bansheera (voice) *Neil Kaplan as Diabolico (voice) *Kim Strauss as Jinxer (voice) VHS/DVD releases * The Fate of Lightspeed was released on the VHS Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue: The Queen's Wrath. Notes *Final appearance of the Omega and Lifeforce Megazord. *Final appearance of Captain Mitchell in the Power Rangers franchise. See Also (Bansheera and Battlings assembling footage) Category:Season Finales Category:Episode Category:Lightspeed Rescue